


She said, hello mister, pleased to meet ya

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, lonely!harry, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t make friends at uni, so he asks to take a picture with some random bloke, rather than telling his mum the truth (that he’s friendless).</p>
            </blockquote>





	She said, hello mister, pleased to meet ya

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this picture: http://media.tumblr.com/651dd05e3d7dc307d183f4bd7f8b7c77/tumblr_inline_mgskn948rG1rn3hmj.png
> 
> title taken from Big Jet Plane by Angus & Julia Stone

When Harry decided he’d leave home and go to uni, he didn’t think it’d be anything like – like  _this_.

The buildings are a lot bigger than he’d remembered when he’d came with his mum and Gemma on tour and the people are a lot ruder.

He remembers vaguely, telling his mum before he left, that he’d promise he’d make friends and send her pictures of them for her to print out and keep because she’d wailed and wailed about how much she’d miss him.

“My little baby’s growing up,” she had sobbed and that’s when the whole promise began.

Looking back on the previous day, he didn’t think he’d be able to send his mum any pictures with any of his friends anytime soon.

——-

Harry had been in uni for a whole week and not one person has talked to him, aside from the usual “get out of the way, douche” and “can I borrow a pencil?”

His mum had texted him every day since he’d gotten to uni, asking about his new friends and if he and his roommate got along.

Of course, Harry had lied and told her he had plenty of friends (his roommate being amongst them). But the truth was, no one liked him; not even his roommate (who, on Harry’s behalf, was never in the room unless he was sleeping) (and he barely showed up even then).

After being at uni for almost three weeks, his mum was getting relentless with asking for a picture of Harry with at least one of his new friends. She wanted to see if he was happy and if his friends looked like they were good kids.

Mum (12:31 PM)

_Harry, love, I’m starting to think that you’ve been lying. Are you sure you’ve made friends? I’m worried, love._

Harry groaned, pulling at his hair and trying to contemplate if telling his mum the truth was worth the humiliation.

 _No_ , he thought,  _it definitely wasn’t._

“Hey,” he said suddenly, without thinking, and grabbing onto a passing boy’s arm, “Can you maybe just – take a picture with me?”

The boy smiled, “What for?”

Harry could feel his cheeks redden, “Um – I’m kind of new here? And I told my mum I’d send her pictures of me and my new mates, but the thing is – no one really likes me here? And I don’t want her knowing that I’ve lied because I’ve told her I’ve made plenty of friends. So – please?”

The boy laughed, “Yeah, ‘course. What’s your name, Curly?”

Harry smiled, “Harry, and you?”

“Louis,” the boy smiled back, “looks like you aren’t technically lying to your mum. You’ve just made a friend.” He winks at Harry and then grabs at Harry’s phone, snapping a quick picture of them.

“See you around, Curly,” Louis winks again at Harry, and before Harry can ask him to wait or really say anything, Louis has made his way into the lunchroom.

Mum (12:40 PM)

_He looks lovely Harry!_


End file.
